Hunger
by The.Clown.That.Smiles
Summary: The more he waits, the more he wants her.


You're going to probably think the ending is crap, but I didn't know how to finish it.

**I don't own The Lost Boys**.

* * *

A gloved hand made its way to her face. Soft cool fingertips stroked gently at her cheeks, feeling her soft tanned skin. It was a risky thing to do, being where he was. After all, Max had said no. He wasn't allowed to touch the human. No eating her, no talking to her, no being around her;nothing at all. Marko didn't listen. He was infatuated with her, but not for her body. It was just her blood, her sweet delicious blood. He'd never spoken to her before, but glances had passed between them. She was new to Santa Carla, and had found work in none other than the video store. It was rare for a vampire to find a certain scent, a scent that told them the human's blood would taste so much better than others. It rarely ever came, and when it did, once a vampire had their eyes set on their prey, they had them. Marko had met two people with blood like her's, both being males, and he had had the pleasure of drinking their blood; every last drop. He wanted her.

His mouth watered as he breathed in deeply, and he blinked in surprise to find his nose buried into the crook of her neck. Just a taste. A little taste couldn't hurt. He withdrew away from her. One taste would hurt, because he wouldn't be able to stop. Not only did he want to drink from her, he wanted to tear her to complete pieces. It played in his head. He pictured the terrified look in her eyes when she saw his face, and then he'd hear her screams of terror and pain when he fed from her. The hunger rose within. Why couldn't he have her? Max could get replacements. He always did, no thanks to David who ended up killing most people who worked there. This was different, Max knew that, but he had said no. When he gave an order you abided by it, otherwise the punishments would be lethal. Was it worth it, her blood, for a sadistic punishment of torture? The hunger said yes, but Marko said no. Taking up to a week to recover from the damage Max would do was not worth it.

Amber glowing eyes stared down at her and, now, clawed hands traced delicately along her throat. He resisted the urge to slice his razor sharp nails across her skin and lap up the blood that would spill. She was much older than him, by far. Despite his own strict rules to not killing children, he didn't care if he was going to take her away from her child. For someone in their early thirties, she held a beauty that was rare. Emerald green eyes would spare him a glance when he would go into the video store. She smelt like the night, wild, untamed, and free. It made him appreciate the night more. Drawing came into his mind when he looked at her. A hill with lush green long grass, night sky, and grey puffed clouds with thousand of shining stars. And then there would be her standing there, those green eyes staring. The moon would be out, shining down on the river, making it look like the water was made of thousands of tiny diamonds. It would glisten, and she would be there, making the night look more beautiful than it already was.

Marko didn't care about any of that, not really. Every time he saw her, he wasn't really looking at her. He looked at her neck, pictured his fangs sliding into her warm skin as if it were mere butter, and then tasting the blood that was putting him through hell. Brushing a strand of hair from her forehead, he kneeled down and watched her sleeping face. She was oblivious to what danger she was in.

Temptation is a sin. Didn't he know it, and he basked in it. Marko didn't feel any remorse for the people he killed, he picked them selectively, and got dark pleasures from killing them. It was what he was. He couldn't kill clean. It was in his nature to be brutal and savage. But this woman, this demon, he wanted to do so much more with. If he had the control he would have kept her around as a pet, fed from her when he wanted, made her forget, and repeated the process again.

Marko wanted to drink her blood in one big go. And that was that.

Marko wasn't going to give up. He was going to have her some time, no matter what. He had to thank Max in a way, because by him keeping Marko away from her, despite his starvation for her, it would make her taste so much better. The more he waited, the more she smelt better.

It was only a matter of time. For now, she was safe, but not even Max's protection could keep Marko from doing what he pictured doing.


End file.
